Did I ever?
by jojoangel01
Summary: A Valentines tale! Kudo Shinichi is very popular but how come he never accepts any Valentines Chocolate? Let me tell you a secret: It only depends on the person giving him the chocolate, if you know what I mean...


_Dedicated to my "always cute and cuddly". And to all Shinichi/Ran fans out there, for we reallydeserve some fluff, don't we? Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Did I ever...?**

_by jojo_

* * *

- A Valentines Tale -

* * *

'Wow! What a day! Has there ever in history existed a day this bad? Certainly not!' a high school student sat on the wet grass, head tilted back and let the rain wash away some of the dirt on him. Of course it did not help much to save the hopeless picture he presented.

'First I oversleep and have to walk to school all alone since her lessons start an hour later today. -Well, actually thats really logical, you lame brain! If she had had school the first lesson as well, youd have had somebody to kick your butt out of bed in time! –Yeah, I know!' he sighed out and went on debating with himself.

'At least you did not scream at the teacher who send you out to stand in front of the door for ten minutes after coming half an hour too late! –Yeah, I was surprised at my selfcontrol as well! Oh, what a day! Then I forgot my lunch, had had another eight hours school and even though its raining the coach insisted on two hours training. Life is NOT fair!'

And now, here he was. Wet to the bones on the even wetter ground, resting a little while waiting for his turn to shoot. He had been sleepwalking through the day, half noticing that today everybody was behaving kind of strange and different but he had put the thought away, stamped as irrelevant and was by now so dead he could fall asleep right on the spot he was sitting, despite of the rain and cold. He yawned and stretched his arms, half wishing the football- tricots were longer, as…

"Kudo! Your turn!" Shinichi groaned and reluctantely stood up.

---

'Unbelievable! The day is over! OVER! Thank god, the trainig is over as well! Was a good thing, this shower! I feel so refreshed and lulled I can only see my bed when closing my eyes. Luckily Im almost at home. I wonder what was the matter with the guys today! They were all so distracted and absent you could think something was up! Must have been my imagination, though. Stupid coach! If not for that extra training session I could have walked home with Ran! Havent seen her a lot today, too!' Shinichi kept on thinking, wishing to see her sweet face soon again but it was already dark and going over to her at such a time was really not considerable. Alone the imagination of Kogoros face…he shuddered.

Finally at home, he closed the door behind himself and leaned against it, letting go of a huge sigh of relief. He opened his eyes again, put his shoes off and while bending noticed something on the floor that caught his attention.

'Whats going on?' he thought and walked confused in direction of the living room, letting his sportsbag drop next to the unknown shoes.

He walked as quietly as he could inside, trying hard to listen for some strange noises, for anything that could warn him of the presense of a stranger. He tiptoed quietly and slowly around the room but nothing happened. He walked around the big couch and stood suddenly still.

His face lost its concentrated expression as it turned soft. He kneeled down next to the couch and let his eyes travel all over the sweetest sign he had ever lay his eyes on.

Ran was laying on the couch, asleep. She had her legs drawn to her chest, reminding in the position of a little child, her hair was open and a few bangs were dancing on her face. She wore a lila top that was only held together on the left and except that part, was shoulderfree. It was hugging her body and her curves perfectly. Her white skirt was reaching to her knees. What Shinichi realized as well, was a red thread that was bound around her neck like a slip-knot and a small, white, red- dotted box that was near her head.

Shinichi was wondering what her visit was about but before being able to think further that line, found himself completely spellbound by her beauty. She was so beautiful all he could do was stare at her, memorizing every inch of her enchanting sleeping form. He deduced she must have fallen asleep while waiting for him to come home. No wonder…because of the training he had come home hours later. Good thing he had given her a key of his house shortly after his return.

But one unanswered question remained. The question of the 'why' she was here. He was severely debating with himself whether to wake her or not and in the end came up with a no. She was looking so peacefully and content he did not want to wake her for the world. He took his jacket off and covered her with it. Then he sat back on his heels and observed her with a warmth that kept growing, surrounding his heart.

He did not know for how long he had been kneeling there, on the carpet, looking at the girl that was sleeping on the couch so peacefully. Nor did he really care for he was sure he could spend twice as much time like this. One corner of his lips curved slightly as he saw her stir slowly. She drew a hand up up cover her mouth as she jawned, then stretched her legs and arms a little, reminding him vividly on a cat. She rubbed her eyes and brushed some bangs of hair away and only then opened slowly her eyes.

As deep, crystal blue orbs met his warm ones, it felt to him like as if he was looking at the sun rising. He could not tell which was more beautiful. Ran smiled tenderly as she saw him looking down at her and he returned the smile with an equal tender one.

"Hey!" he greeted her with quiet voice, knowing the magic of the moment might be harmed if talked too loudly.

"Hey!" she sleepishly greeted him back. "Uhm…" she started and suddenly felt her cheeks coloring a little. "How long are you sitting here already?"

"Not so long." He grinned. "I came home only a few minutes ago."

"Oh!" she replied, inwardly relieved he had not been staring at her for very long. It was feeling kind of akward… but on the other hand….

"What were you doing here?" he asked her and she raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

"Why? If I am disturbing I can go and.." she made a move to stand up but he laughed and pushed her gently back down, causing her to laugh a little as well.

"No! Youre going nowhere little girl!" Ran giggled even louder.

"Well, what does it look like? I was waiting for you to come home!" she said truthfully and he grinned.

"So much I could deduce myself."

"Oh, excuse me! I had almost forgotten I am talking to the great detective here!"

Both looked at each other and then laughed together kind of loud.

"Okay, let me rethink my question. Why were you waiting here for me?"

Ran smiled knowingly at him and he could see her cheeks darken even more.

"Well, I w-was waiting be..because I.." she was looking around, searching for something and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the little box that was still not so far away from her head. "Oh NO!" she screamed and sat up very quickly, a hand moving immediately to cover his eyes. "No, dont look!" She had forgotten to hide the box!

In her shock Ran only mentally noticed the warm jacket he had thrown over her, what she found really sweet. She sat up all the way, clutching with one hand the little box close to her chest and with the other his eyes close. Gracefully, she moved off the couch to sit on her legs on the carpet, next to the confused Shinichi.

"Ran?"

"Wait!" she checked to see if her skirt was not revealing too much, if the rest of her clothes were properly on their place as well. Then she smoothed her hair in place and took a deep breath. With dark red cheeks and almost painfully fast pounding heart, she looked at the boy she was now facing. Never would somebody know, how nervous she was at this very moment. How afraid she was and that her nerves were stretched to the limits. Suddenly she had to think at the cartoons in TV. When somebody was very nervous you could see their heart coming up to their throat. She had found that funny back then but now felt just this way.

She took another, deep breath to give her courage and slowly took her hand away. He opened his eyes as he felt her hand leave them and looked at her puzzled. The first thing he noticed was the tense and red face of Ran. Then that she was clutching something with both her hands to her chest.

"Ran? What-"

"Here!" she slowly stretched her arms out towards him, presenting him the little dotted box on both her outstretched hands.

Shinichi blinked a few times confused and surprised, totaly not understanding what was happening right now. In the meanwhile, everything in Ran was racing totally uncontrolled in every direction. Her heartbeat and the color of her cheeks were far beyond average. Why wasnt he moving? What was taking him so long? Either he accepted it or not, right? Typical guys!

She was feeling a little stupid and vulnerable, something she did not like at all. What if he did not want her chocolate? He had, after all, rejected every serious offer on valentines day so far from girls that were certainly a lot prettier than herself… why was she trying though? But it was to late to take it back.

Ran looked shyly up at his eyes that still seemed to be a little confused.

"W- will you accept it?" she asked with even redder face.

He looked down at her hands and then up at her face and blinked. Then everything came down crushing on him. How could he be this dense? With all the trouble and the stress today, he had not even realized it was the 14 th of February! He had totally forgotten it was Valentines day today!

'How come?' he was wondering. 'Oh right!' usually he learned in school when the day had come because of all the cards he was getting. In a corner of his mind he was wondering why he hadnt gotten anything this year… not that he cared much…(he looked at Ran, his cheeks coloring just as deeply as hers)… but it was still kind of strange.

'OH, thats why everybody was acting so nervous today!'he almost slapped his forehead. 'That explains everything! I guess I was really walking blindly through the world today!'

"Shinichi?" a soft, concerned voice tore him out of his thoughts.

He blinked and looked down at the girl that was still waiting. He noticed she was looking a little scared. 'Did she really think I could ever reject her?' Finally his features changed for the first time. He looked with shining warm expression down at his childhood friend and after what seemed like a little eternity to her he reached out and slowly encloses the little box in her hands, resting there for some time. Then he took his hands away from hers, the dotted present in his own hands now.

It seemed like their faces were having a competition of which one could glow more brightly. Although his was looking a lot more relaxed than hers.

As she felt the warmth of his hands leave hers she looked up at him, her heart still racing underneath her bossom.

"Thank you!" he beamed at her and then looked down at his hands, examining the box exactly.

Ran was completely surprised. She had almost given up any hope that he would move today and now…

"You…want it?" she asked him, uncertainity swinging in her voice.

"Of course, silly! What a question!" he was still examining it with carefull fingers.

At his words, Ran felt something really warm spread inside of her. Content and relieved, she smiled for the first time again and observed him with as much interest as he was examining the object in his fingers.

"You can open it, too, you know?"she slighty giggled, still rather nervous.

Shinichi looked up and at her. Then he nodded, feeling his heartbeat beating quickly. He slowly pulled at the cord and it came undone. Opening the box even slower, he held his breath without even noticing it. Finally done, he revealed a beautiful heart shaped chocolate with a "S" in the middle. He smiled and beamed up at Ran who was observing his moves and his face anxiously.

"Wow!" he told her as he kept looking at her. "You did this yourself?"

"Y-yeah!" she looked at the ground shyly.

He traced the chocolate with his finger in wonder, feeling for some reason touched and honored at the sight of it.

As warm as Ran felt while watching him admire her work, a sudden thought made her shudder inwardly in fear.

"Uhm…. Shinichi?"

He looked up at her as sign that he was listening.

"W-what… I mean, I know it sounds stupid, but WHAT exactly is it?" she felt her heartbeat pick up again.

He immediately knew what she wanted to know and why she was asking this question. Although it still hurt him that the thing from then bothered her still so much, he had promised himself to stop feeling guilty. He had, after all, talked to her about it for very long after his return. For a second he even thought about teasing her again, saying it could be a peach, again, but he could not seem to do so. So, with red cheeks, he answered her.

"A.. a heart, right?"

"Yeah!" she smiled, content her effords to make it look like a heart and not a peach had payed off. She started to shiver very slightly, partly because of excitement and partly because the skirt she wore was really not made for this season.

"Are you cold?" Shinichi immediately asked, looking concerned at her.

"Only a little. Its okay, dont worry!"

He only looked at her, then raised an eyebrow and turned his upper body away from her for a second, placing the chocolate on the table. Then he turned to her again and sat down on his behind, stretching his legs out in front of him. Before she could say something or make a move, he had already grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Bending his knees a little at his sides, he made space and sat Ran in between so that her legs were on his right side and her back was against his left arm.

He took the chocolate back in his hands and wound his arms around her, having his hand now in front of himself and her. Ran looked surprised at Shinichis face but he had already gone back to examining every inch of HIS chocolate heart. The first he had ever accepted. The one that meant more to him than any other ever could.

Ran smiled warmly and her tense body relaxed slowly against his warmth. She leaned a little more against him and sighed contently. There was no trace left of cold in her body. She wondered how he did that, with the slightestest touch warming her up from top to toe.

Of course, even the great detective of the east knew what one had to do with this kind of gifts. If you really wanted to accept the feelings somebody offered you with a selfmade chocolate heart, you not only had to accept it but to eat it right away as well.

Shinichi looked at Ran uncertain and she lifted her gaze to meet his. Staring at her for a few moments, he soon started to smile. A truthful smile to which she replied almost immediately.

Without another word, he took the heart out of the box, feeling a very slight grief of having to destroy something this beautiful, and held it out to her. She looked confused at him and at the chocolate before understanding what he had in mind.

She lifted a hand and held the other side of it tightly. Then he pushed down and she held it until the heart broke in bits. Taking one piece, he lead his hand to her lips. But instead of accepting it, she shook her head gently.

"No," she told the confused boy. "The first one is supposed to be for you!" she took a piece of chocolate herself and lifted it to his lips. He grinned and opened his mouth, accepting so much more than only the chocolate from her.

"Its delicious!" he told her truthfully, his face lightening up in childish delight. Ran beamed at him, happy to the utmost that he liked it so much, and accepted this time his attempt to feed her. She ate the chocolate from his fingers and had to admit that it really was not bad.

They spent the next minutes laughing and eating the chocolate together, feeling as close to each other as they havent been in a long while. After finishing, he once again lay the empty box that was forgotten on the table and leaned back against the couch, holding on to Ran comfortably. She was resting against him, her head against his chest, feeling absolutely relaxed and content with everything.

For some time there were no words spoken. No sounds, no disturbing noise… only two people enjoying each others company mutely. At some point, and he really did not think about his actions at any time, Shinichis hand moved up and stroked some of her hair away from her face and behind her ear.

Ran was at first surprised but the pleasant touch made her forget everything else. She tightened her grip around his waist a little more, rubbing her cheek against his chest very slightly. She could stay like this forever and was almost afraid he would stop after fixing her hair. To her relief she found out that he was not about to stop. Carefully, as if afraid she would break, he smoothed his fingers through her hair, stroking her head gently and moving his caress down to her neck and back up with devotion.

She was leaning against his chest with almost her whole body, trying hard not to purr in bliss and satisfaction. She couldnt remember the last time she had felt this relaxed and thoroughly content. Also, Ran could not think of anything that would make the moment more perfect.

"Ran?"a quiet voice called her name. She could feel the vibration of his words a little against her cheek.

"Yes?"

"A-about that chocolate…"he started and she felt her cheeks go red again. She gulped.

"W-what about it?"her hesitant voice eventually asked.

He took a deep breath and then moved his head down next to hers.

"Thank you for your chocolate! It was awesome! That was for sure the very best I have ever tried!"

She moved her head a little backwards and looked surprised at him, her red cheeks feeling like as if they were glowing. A jolt of warmth shoot right through her at his words.

"R-really?"

"Yeah!"

She looked at him, verifying herself very quickly that he was not making any fun about it. With shining eyes she kept looking at him as her arms moved slowly up and around his neck. She pulled herself flush against him and hugged him tightly. Smiling gently, he adjusted his embrace around her and held her back. Ran had her eyes closed tightly, loving the feel of him against her and loving how his strong arms could make her feel the way they were. Like she was in the savest place on the whole wide world and nothing evil can harm her as long as she is here.

"And… Ran?" his cheeks were now coloring as well and he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Yeah?"

"I…" he hesitated, feeling his own rapid heartbeat disturb him get a word out. He gulped and took a deep, quiet breath, tightening his grip possessively around her. He moved his head slightly more forward and whispered into her ear. "I love you, too!"

For quite some time, nothing happened. Ran was repeating his words over and over in her head, trying to solve them out and make her brain understand them, for her heart had right away. She pulled slightly back from his grip, only so far that she could look in his eyes and his red cheeks. It was very rare that one could catch a glimpse of the great detectives flushed face, what made it all the more real.

"Shinichi.."she gasped and looked thoroughly surprised yet with warm eyes at him. "Is.. is that… I mean…" she paused, trying to control her heartbeat and her ragging breathing. "Are you serious?"

His usual, sexy one corner grin came back on his face.

"I never lie!"

"Shinichi!" she whispered and threw herself once again in his arm, hugging him strongly. He was glad that he had been already sitting because with the force she had thrown herself at him he would have been knocked off for sure. Smiling, he enclosed her once again in the circle of his arms.

"How did you know?" she asked him quietly, wondering how he could know about her feelings even though she had not written anything on the heart.

"Hey, I am such a great detective I could figure out as much myself!"

Ran drew back and smiled into his face, a bemused look painting her features.

"You figured it out?"

He was, for the uptenth time, spellbound by her beautiful eyes and found himself unable to reply. After catching himself, he traced her face with soft fingers and started talking again.

"Despite the fact that it is common knowledge here in Japan what a heart shaped chocolate given to somebody of the opposite sex on February 14th means, I could taste all your love with every piece of this delicious chocolate. It was overwhelming strong and fullfilling, telling me secretly everything you had hidden inside your heart and asking for my hand in support."

Ran looked at Shinichi with big eyes and he did not look away.

"Eating it, I could feel the love you were offering in every fibre of my being, and I was never about to refuse it, Ran."

"Oh Shinichi…"the very quiet whisper of his name hardly reached his ears but he could make it out clearly.

She was slowly approaching him with her whole body and wound her arms around his neck again. The light caress tightened in seconds as her grip on him became more and more intense with every passing second in which she revised his words and slowly comprehended them. His arms did not hesitate to hold her. They immediately came up and around her once again, mentally astrounished at how perfect she was fitting against him and in the circle of his arms. It was like as if she was made for him and only for him.

He was mirroring her tight grip, alone the idea of having to let go of her making him shudder inwardly in disapproval. He smoothed a hand down her back and back up, pushing her closer to him before he burried it in her head. Pulling her head gently closer, holding it tightly as well, he dove his face in her hair and breathed her in deeply, sighing out long in delight and satisfaction.

"Ran?" he whispered in her hair.

"Hm?"

"How long can you stay? I mean… your father…" he trailed off, not needing to complete his sentence.

From his position, with his head laying on top of hers, he could not see the smile that had appeared on her face. But he could hear it in her words.

"Paps has got a new case. He will not return tonight. I am not even sure he is going to return tomorrow. You know him, after every case he uses to be so happy he goes and drinks with the satisfied clients until the early morning."

Shinichi prefered not to say anything to this, not trusting his own tongue. He simply chuckled and nodded.

"Thats great!"

"How do you mean?" Ran asked slightly alarmed, always hating his fathers habit of drinking so much.

"That means," he pushed her closer to him, "I dont have to let go of you so fast!"

She smiled in bliss and held on to him. Sometimes, the arrogant and smart detective could be really sensitive and thoughtfull. So sweet and even seducing, so nice and adorable.

"Yeah!"

They sat entangled together like this for quite some time, enjoying and not saying a word. However, at some point she started to feel the lack of clothing really intensive. Of course he did not miss the shiver running up and down her body. Without another word, he wrapped her tightly in his arms, making sure she was secure to not fall down, and stood up slowly.

It was quite some act to do but he made it. Ran had clung on to him in fear. She felt wrapped up like a baby in his arms but loved the secure feeling he was giving her. Wondering a second about what he was going to do next, she discovered that she did not have to wait for long.

He turned and walked without another word up the stairs and straight into his room. Ran was looking around the familiar room and soon felt something soft touch her behind. He had sat her down in the middle of his bed carefully, grinned at her and turned to his drawer, starting to rumour around it.

"Shinichi?"

"Just a second!" he called, his head disappeared in between his clothes.

Ran was observing him and had to giggle as she saw his behind and his legs wriggle around while his head and arms were still not to be seen.

"Damn!" he muttured and stick his head out of the drawer, sitting down in front of the bed. Shinichi turned to her and stopped as he saw her giggle. After seeing his troused hair and his face she could not help as she laughed out loud. He pouted at her but that only caused her to laugh even louder at his adorable face.

"Whats so funny?" he pouted even more.

"Hihi, nothing!" Ran smiled at him and glided closer to him on the bed. Stopping at the end she reached out and smoothed his hair properly. He uncrossed his arms and turned to face her, enjoying her caress and the attention she was giving him. As his hair was in the right order again, she smiled at him and he smiled back. What else could he do? It was near impossible to be mad when looking at her smile.

"So? What happened?" she asked him.

"Well, I thought I had this trousers and the sweater that were too small for me in here somewhere but I could not find them."

"Oh…" she found it very sweet, how he was concerend about her.

"Since it is not too early anymore, why not wear pyjamas right away? I bet I even have some of you here from last time!" he turned, about to search for them as her words made him stop and look at her.

"What makes you think I want to sleep here?" Ran asked and raised an eyebrow. How she liked teasing him only to see his face when surprised or embarrassed… Like it was right now. But she thought with a warm feeling about his actions, how he wanted to have her here and how he thought and obviously liked the thought of having her here over night…

"What?… I… I thought you…"

It shocked her a little how her words had gotten through to him. He was silent and his face had turned red. She had, after all, really not told him she wanted to sleep by him. Seeing his inner turmoil she knew she had to do something. Stroking his cheek with a hand, she made him look up at her again.

"Shinichi.. it was a joke. Of course I want to spend the night here, dummy!" to emphasize her point she kissed his forehead.

He soon snapped out of it and looked at her, his cheeks still a little red.

"What about my pyjama now? I am freezing!"

He looked at her smiling face and nodded. Turning to the drawer he once again dove inside and soon returned.

"I even found two! Do you want the darkblue one with the moon and stars or the white one with the roses and the pink slipknots? Is it okay or should I search for more?" he held both long nightshirts out to her and she smiled at him and took the white one.

"Thats fine! Thank you!"

She took the soft, cotton nightshirt and placed it next to her. He smiled and sat down on the bed as well. Looking at each other, time passed and both didnt knew what to do. At some point, he smiled and reached out for her neck, breaking the silence.

"What is this about, anyway?" he tugged a little at her red slipknot that she still had around her neck.

"That goes along with your present!" she giggled at his puzzled face. However, he recovered really quickly.

"I see!" he took one end and pulled gently, looking really stubborn suddenly. And with a vivid portion possessiveness, he told everybody who could have listened at this moment to him, what he was feeling.

"Mine!" he announced and Ran looked at him, surprised. Then she laughed amused.

"How sweet!"

Shinichis head shoot up and turned to look at her.

"Sweet? ME? Noooo, you must have misunderstood something!" Ran only laughed more and Shinichi looked annoyed at her.

"Ill teach you to laugh at me!" he let go of the red ribbon and started tickling Ran mercilessly.

She screamed loudly, trashing around wildly.

"Aahhh, NO! Let me gooo!"

"No way!" he tickled her, now standing on his knees on the bed and holding her down. She kept laughing and trashing, begging for merci but Shinichi was not about to stop as he laughed and tickled her sides. At least for a little. Soon he stopped tickling and fell on the bed next to her, both panting hard as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I hope you have learned your lesson!" he told her, ruining the strict effect he had meant to have by panting and laughing.

"Oh yeah!" she assured him, panting as well and giggling.

As they calmed down soon after, Ran stretched her arms and Shinichi stretched his arms and legs in every direction. Their heads turned and they looked at each other and smiled.

Suddenly, Ran turned to his side, scooping closer to him and lay her head on one of his outstretched arms, snuggling against his side. She lay one arm on his stomach and one leg between his loosely. He held her warmly against him, hearing Ran sighing out quietly, making his heart feel warm. He glided a little higher up the bed so that his head and neck was on the pillow and pulled her with him. Although Ran seemed to like his chest more which she abused very quickly as pillow shamelessly.

She trailed a finger around his chest, enjoying the closeness immensely. He was no other. Running a hand up and down her back, he kept warming her up while basking in bliss of being together with her like this. How long had he been dreaming about such a moment? It seemed like forever to him.

"Shinichi?"

"Hm?"

"Did you… I mean.." Ran stopped, feeling a little stupid for asking what she had in mind.

"Did I what?" he pushed.

"Did… did you really forget what day it is today?"

Shinichi grinned. "Yeah!"

She giggled.

"What can I say… my day so far had not been the best.. in fact I was glad when I arrived at home. I did not really notice a lot about the others.. although I have to admit the behaviour of my follow players seemed kind of strange to me but I had other problems…"

Ran looked at him and was listening to his story with interest. He looked at her as well, his hand on her back not stopping its caress. Suddenly he chuckled.

"And the other years I knew when this day had come from all the cards and chocolate I had received!"he grinned arrogantly.

Ran only stared at him openmouthed and even pulled back to look better at him. She knew he could sometimes get a flash of arrogance but for him to tell her something like that…

"I see, then you won't need ME anymore!" she turned and started to sit up but two arms that had wound around her waist held her back and pulled her gently back down.

Shinichi held her tightly to him and pressed himself against her back, spooning her body with his.

"No, stay!" he tightened his grip around her waist. "Of course the only chocolate I am interested in is yours! I don't need another!" he nuzzled his nose at her neck, tickling her gently, causing her to giggle.

She smiled and relaxed against him, the warmth and strengh of him against her body giving her a secure and loved feeling. She hugged his arms on her front and tilted her head back slightly so her cheek was next to his.

"No wonder you got nothing this year! I bet they are all afraid!"

"How do you mean? Afraid of what?"

"Well, of me!"

"You didn't theat them all, did you?" he asked, actually joking.

"How do you define threat?" Ran answered with an evil grin, giggling at his unbelieving face.

"Ran!" he urged her.

"Lets just say… it's common knowledge that the capain of the karate team is short tempered when it comes to things like that!"

He looked taken aback down at her.

"And you mean thats the reason?" he asked her after recovering, now somehow amused.

"Well, that and the fact that they know you are MY boyfriend!" she said a little more quiet.

Shinichi smiled and tightened his grip on her again.

"And you are MY girlfriend!"

Ran giggled and stretched her neck a little backwars to rub her cheek against his.

"Of who else, dummy?"

Shinichi smiled warmly again, Ran mirroring the smile and he laced his fingers through hers.

"Good question!" he admitted, kissing her neck softly.

"Its unbelievable its been half a year since you came back." She said truthfully, leaning her neck to the other side to give him better access.

"Yeah… it seems like yesterday." He rubbed his cheek against hers and eventually let it rest there.

They fell silent again, thinking on the time alone. The very long time without the other. Shinichi having to look at her from the position of a dwarf, being helpless to all her sorrow she had shed for his sake. Ran having to wait longingly for his return, living every day in the constant fear something might have happened or might happen to him and she being completely powerless. It had been almost too much to bear, for both of them.

No wonder that she hardly ever left his side since he had come back. No wonder he would not let her! No wonder both had taken immediately possession of the one they had to be seperated from for so long! And no wonder at all that the latest after his confession of love to her, two days after his return, those who had had their doubts about who they were with, knew they were officially together.

It may had been a little dramatic and difficult right after his return and it may had been very fast for them to get together a day later, but both wouldnt want it otherwise. They rather enjoyed every single moment they experienced together. Especially the sweet little moments that are special and precious and both will never forget. Like today, with Ran and the chocolate for example. Although he had told her a long time ago about his feelings, she had still been excited about giving him her chocolate.

That were also things he liked about her. Her cuteness, her innocence and her pure heart.

Another important thing they had learned while being seperated, was that no matter how much they knew they were in love, both would never take the other for granted. It was not to be taken for granted that he was here with her right now and she knew it very well.

Alone the thought of him leaving her again for longer than one night… Ran shuddered and pushed a little back and herself closer in his arms.

"Shinichi… dont you ever-"

"I wont!" he cut her off, answering her unfinished question right away, brushing her fears away, knowing the conflict in her heart too well. He pulled their entwined fingers tighter around her, hugging her close and comforting to him. She sighed in relief, beliving him blindly, relaxing against his soothing warmth.

Entangled together like this, they kept laying comfortably, enjoying the presence of the other and the silence of the moment. It felt to both almost too good to be true. Like a dream. Like something they had been wanting to do for a very long time but never had had the opportunity to do.

However, Ran soon started shivering, her legs being too exposed. She did not have to say anything as she turned her head and looked at him.

"You should get this complimenting but cold outfit off and get this sexy and warm nightshirt on, dont you think?" he grinned at her stupidly and she blushed slightly, knowing this was his way of complimenting her.

"My, you are so charming today!"

"Ain't I always charming?" he gave her a huge grin, baring his teeth. Ran looked at him with raised eyebrows and burst out laughing. Before he could be offended she reached a hand up to stroke his cheek tenderly.

"Of course you are!"

Both laughed. She turned a little, now laying on her back and looked up at him. He had his head on one hand off the bed and was looking down at her. Again silence engulfed them as no words passed. Actually no words were needed for people in love had their very own way of communicating.

He caught again sight of the red ribbon around her neck, thinking he should remember something about red ribbons and fate or something like that. 'Wasnt it-?' his cheeks colored.

"Whats wrong?" Ran asked him.

"That… that ribbon…" he trailed off, pointing at her neck. She grinned knowingly.

"What about it?"

His cheeks colored even more. How could he put it in words?

"Does it.. I mean.. is it what I THINK it is?" he stuttered, cheeks coloring still.

How could he ask her if with that threat she had in mind to point out that they were meant to be together? Clearly Shinichi could remember that one time, with the bomb in the skyscraper, where he had learned about that myth. It says, that when two people are born who are meant to be together, they are bound by a red threat on their pimkys.

From the color on her cheeks, he assumed that he had hit the point. Smiling, he bend down and kissed her nose with as much affection as he could muster.

He then took one end in his hand and pulled gently, letting the knot come undone. He had it soon unwrapped and took the ribbon in his left hand, smiling down at her. She smiled back and drew her right hand up. She entwined it with his left, enclosing the red thread between them as a sign of their unity.

She leaned up a little and rubbed her nose against his tenderly. He returned the caress, kissing her forehead before tucking her head under his chin. With the hand that was not entwined with hers he held her close to him.

Soon she stroked one leg along his, creating a little warmth.

"Are you cold?"he asked her without moving.

"Little bit!"

"We should get up! You got to wear something more warm and I am going to look for dinner, what do you think?"

Ran pulled away and smiled up at his face amused.

"Youre going to cook?"

"Why are you so surprised?" he asked her, mock offended. "Only something small for the evening… of course I can not compete with your cooking skills but I will try my best!"

"Haha, I bet it will be great! And I wont need long so I can come and help you!"

"Great!" he bend his head again down, diving his nose into her hair and breathing her scent in deeply again. He loved how she smelled. Like flowers and happiness and sunshine all in one.

"You smell so good!" he could not surpress them as the words came out of his mouth quietly.

Ran blushed at his words but said nothing, her free hand coming up to stroke his neck. After some time she gently pulled his head a little away and kissed his cheek.

"This way well never get up!" he grinned at her words.

"You think so?" she grinned back.

Of course it was not like they cared if they stayed in bed for the rest of the day, week or month but she had to get something warm on and he should cook. So, very reluctantely, he sat up on the bed, with her following his example. They looked at each other and then down at their hands that were still linked. It was clear that neither had any idea what was to happen next as they looked back up.

Eventually Ran took the initiative. She glided on the bed closer to Shinichi, her face now not far away from his, bringing their entwined hands up to her lips. She twisted them a little so that she was facing his hand and kissed it. He, who was facing her hand, followed her example and kissed it as well. They looked deeply at each others eyes, smiling softly.

Then she opened her hand and took the red thread. She turned and crawled over to the top of his bed. On the headend of the bed she bound with the ribbon a slipknot, then turned and smiled at him proudly. He looked at her work then smiled as well.

"Thats great!"

She glided back to him untill she was at his side and together they looked again at the proof of their love. He took her hand in his and after some time stood up.

"Come, lets go!" he pulled her up on her feet.

"Yeah!" she grabbed her nightshirt and they left his bedroom, hand in hand.

* * *

-end chapter one-

* * *

_So? Liked it? Please do tell coz I've no idea! __Gonna upload as soon as the reviews tell me to, too ;)_


End file.
